1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylindrical emery-polishing machine, particularly to one having its emery-tape roller provided with a reciprocating and deflecting swing device, able to carry out abrading a wooden work smoothly and prevent the emery-tape roller from being deadlocked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional emery-polishing machine 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a machine base 11 provided with a conveyer 12 on the top side and a motor fixing base 13 at one side. The motor fixing base 13 has its outer side installed with a motor 14 and its inner side fixed with a roller holder 15 positioned above the conveyer 12. The roller holder 15 is axially fitted inside with an emery-tape roller 16 having one end connected with the shaft 141 of the motor 14 to let the motor 14 drive the emery-tape roller 16 to rotate. In using, a wooden work is placed on the conveyer 12 to be carried forward to pass under the emery-tape roller 16 to be abraded.
Although having a function of abrading, the conventional emery-polishing machine 10 still has some defects as described below.
1. The emery-tape roller 16 is unable to swing to and fro biasly; therefore, when abraded, a wooden work is likely to have its abraded portion concentrated on a certain part of the emery-tape roller 16, resulting in quick wear to a part of the emery-tape roller 16, which frequently contacts with a wood work being abraded, and hence shortening the service life of the emery-tape roller 16.
2. The emery-tape roller 16 is unable to swing to and fro biasly; therefore, during abrading, it is easy to let wood dust accumulated and adhered to a certain contacting part of the emery-tape roller 16, thus lowering abrading effect and possible to cause dead lock between the emery-tape roller 16 and the wood work being abraded.
3. In a process of abrading, a wooden piece can only be abraded in forward and backward directions but cannot be abraded in sideward directions; therefore, after abraded, the transverse surface of the wooden work is still uneven, unable to have the whole surface of a wooden work abraded smoothly.